


Cold Hands

by StarryNox



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, fluff without plot to be totally honest with y'all, phaesporiashipping, unabashed fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNox/pseuds/StarryNox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Diantha gives Cynthia a mildly unpleasant surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hands

Diantha sometimes resented that her schedule, between her Champion duties and her filming, prevented her from seeing Cynthia more than a few times a year. And, of course, she resented that her schedule only allowed for visits at inopportune times, such as the dead of Sinnoh's winter.

While Kalos certainly grew chilly during the winter season, it paled in comparison to Sinnoh's harsh weather—Diantha was certain that her fingers had grown numb, and she shivered despite her down coat. Cynthia, having noticed her plight, had smiled and suggested a local coffee shop, which, according to the Sinnoh native, served a delightful chocolate cake that Diantha was now eager to try.

As Cynthia walked ahead, however, Diantha couldn't help but grow a little mischievous. Cynthia was a Sinnoh native, and seemed completely at ease in the bitter cold. Diantha quickened her pace and slid her frigid fingers through Cynthia's long hair until she reached the warmth of the taller woman's neck.

Cynthia let out a rather undignified yelp as Diantha's fingers brushed against the previously warm skin of her neck. Diantha smiled innocently as Cynthia shot her an irritated look.

"Was that truly necessary?" Cynthia asked.

"I'm afraid I lack gloves," Diantha replied smoothly. "You're quite warm."

"And I'd like to stay that way, thank you," Cynthia said, prying Diantha's fingers off and grasping both of Diantha's hands in hers. Despite her irritated tone of voice, Cynthia's expression remained affectionate as she pulled off her black gloves and handed them over.

"Won't your hands be cold?" Diantha asked as she slipped them on. Cynthia stuck one hand into her coat pocket and smiled.

"I suppose you'll have to make sure that's not the case," she said, already sliding her free hand into Diantha's.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from FFN.  
> \- Nox


End file.
